everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
William du Chevron
William du Chevron is the son of Prince Bobo/Bilbil from RInkitink in Oz by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: William du Chevron Age: 15 Parent's Story: Rinkitink of Oz Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Thaddeus von Mo Secret Heart's Desire: To learn to be kind to others. My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a goat. Storybook Romance Status: Most of the girls at this school find me obnoxious. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be rather irritable at times. It prevents me from making friends. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. They say that music can soothe the savage beast - and it definitely soothes the savage beast in me. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Being a goat in here kinda stresses me out. Best Friend Forever After: Hiram Wogglebug. Both of us are misunderstood and should stick together. Character Appearance William is somewhat short, with long red hair and blue eyes. He wears a salmon pink shirt with a blue scarf and blue jeans. On his head are fake goat horns. He has a goatee on his face. Personality William is a somewhat cranky young man who finds it hard to make friends. He's always finding a reason to complain about something, and tends to be extremely nitpicky. In addition, he can be rather sassy and defiant. He can be somewhat of a killjoy and many people see him as a harbinger of boredom. However, he does have a softer side - he can be pretty nice once you get to know him. He loves music and is an accomplished pianist. If you know him well enough, he might even perform a song for you Biography Hello! I'm William du Chevron, the son of Prince Bobo of Boboland. Although you can call me Billy. My father Bobo was a prince who was known for being irritable and irascible. He was turned into a goat by a wicked magician. He met the fat king Rinkitink and accompanied him on his adventures. Afterwards, Glinda offered to make him human again. After a series of unsuccessful transformations, Glinda was able to make him human again. He repented his crankiness and ruled wisely again. My father eventually married a lovely princess. They have only one child - me, of course! It's fun being an only child since it means that you get all the attention. I get a lot of attention, although lots of it seems to be negative attention. It's because I'm a bit of a grump. I may sound happy right now because I'm telling you about me, but if you ask the other students here, I'm a real sourpuss. I'll explain this grump thing more. I tend to complain a lot. Sometimes it's for a good reason; sometimes not. I also love to nitpick - taking me to the movies can be pretty hard since I'll nitpick at every minute detail. Then again, I can't help it if they keep making "historical" movies with tons of historical inaccuracies. Just ask my friend Hiram - he does the exact same thing. In fact, the two of us sometimes watch movies just to complain about them. I have the ability to turn into a goat. It's kind of strange, since goats aren't exactly that magical. But at least the goat form is strong - I can support Rosanthe von Rinkitink on my back, even though she's really fat. Still, I don't like when people want me to give them rides since I don't let just anyone. I'm not all spice though - I have sugar in me too. I'm.a music aficionado. I love playing the piano, and I practice frequently. I especially love Fur-Elise since it's such a lovely tune, and that's the tune that always makes me feel serene and tranquil. If you get to know me well enough, I'll open up and be a great friend. I've managed to make some friends. Surprisingly, I get along with my roommate Thaddeus, even though the two of us are very different. As for the destiny conflict, I side with the Rebels. I don't want to go on my adventures in the form of a goat - or having to carry around someone on my back. I'd much rather be human. Trivia *William's surname is derived from the French word chèvre meaning "goat". *William is allergic to pineapples. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Walden James. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz